PROFESSIONAL GOAL: The overall goal of this patient-oriented research career development award proposal is to contribute to the professional, academic, and research development of Dr. Liana Clark. In addition to the proposed project exploring the concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception, Dr. Clark will also pursue research training at the University of Pennsylvania. She will take courses toward the Master's degree in Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, as well as courses in bioethics and financial issues in medicine. Under the mentorship of Dr. Loretta Jemmott, Dr. Clark hopes to use this award to establish herself as an academic leader in the area of adolescent sexual risk behaviors. SPECIFIC AIMS OF CONTRACEPTION PROJECT: This project will use both cross sectional and longitudinal study design to: a) identify the attitudes, concerns and misconceptions of adolescents regarding hormonal methods of contraception (Norplant, Depo-Provera and the oral contraceptive pill); b) determine the gender, racial/ethnic, sexual history, and sociodemographic factors associated with attitudes, concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception; and c) determine how strongly these attitudes, concerns and misconceptions predict nonuse of, or noncompliance with hormonal contraception. This study will have two parts: (1) a baseline component that includes three stages designed to identify adolescent attitudes, concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception and the gender, racial/ethnic, sexual history, sociodemographic features associated with holding such concerns; and (2) a follow-up component to determine whether hormonal contraceptive use and/or compliance is related to attitudes, concerns and misconceptions about these methods of contraception. HYPOTHESES: 1. The majority of adolescents studied will have concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception. 2. Minority adolescents (African-American and Hispanic) will have greater negative attitudes, concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception than will white non-Hispanic adolescents. 3. Adolescents who have strongly negative attitudes, concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception will be less likely to choose to use these methods. 4. Adolescents who have negative attitudes, concerns and misconceptions about hormonal contraception will be less compliant with the use of these methods. CONCLUSIONS: By targeting the negative attitudes, concerns and misconceptions regarding hormonal contraception, we will be better able to encourage use of these highly effective methods by adolescents. Increased usage and improved compliance with Depo-Provera, Norplant and the oral contraceptive pill will result in an overall decrease in the rate of unintended adolescent pregnancy.